Dogmatically Intolerable
by Angel trz
Summary: Meeting Harry was an experience, and meeting Draco was nothing short of... how could I put it... "Oh God Help Me." So which one do I chose? Yes, I'm aware they both have great qualities, but... You aren't helping. (HPOCDM)
1. Chapter 1

Love eternity: YAY, I finally thought of a plot for a 'Harry Potter' story, I'm so happy.  
  
Roxy: If you say so, at least I'm in it.  
  
Love eternity: Ok well on with the story. ENJOY!

Disclamer: i dont own Harry Potter, i only own Roxy, Shanae and Lana. SO DONT SUE OR YOU WILL GET NOTHING!  
  
---  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
---  
  
'Avada Kedavra!' shouted the figure with its wand pointed at Mum.  
  
'MADDIE!' Dad cried and jumped in the way to take the blow.  
  
'NO! DAD!' I shouted, but he was gone. I would never see him again; I felt the tears to start in my eyes.  
  
The figure repeated the unforgivable curse. I had learned about them at school, but my teacher said we would never have to face them. Boy was she wrong. This time he pointed the wand at me, my eyes grew wide as mum pushed me out of the way and died to save me. My ears filled up with the sound of her screams and then she was gone.  
  
'Now you have no-one to protect you,' the dark figure said and once again repeated the curse. I lifted my arms up to cover my face, because of the blinding green light that filed the room and waited for it to all go black... And it did but I heard the cries of pain of a man die off and the cries of my sister Lana, who was behind me in the door way of her room. She had seen it all, which meant I had broken the last promise to my parents: 'Make sure Lana doesn't see and protect her'. My arm burned and I looked at it and saw...  
  
Roxy woke up screaming and sweating for the second time that week. After that fateful day she and Lana had moved to England from Australia, so they could live with their older sister Shanae, who was 22. She had a small house in London that she also shared with her Boyfriend, but he was away on some kind of business.  
  
Roxy pulled the right sleeve of her pajama top up to see the scar she had from that night. It was in the shape of a loop sort of thing, which seemed weird how could a spell make a scar that shape, but it did.  
  
"ROXY! Are you okay?" Lana had just run into the room, followed closely by Shanae. They were both dressed, Roxy looked at her clock and saw that it was twelve o'clock.  
  
"Yeah, I just had a dream and woke up to my scar burning, but it's stoped now." Roxy replied as her sisters gave her a hug. They had become a lot closer after their parents died, though Shanae didn't seem all that sad and that really annoyed Roxy at times.  
  
"You gave us a fright there Roxy," Shanae said with relief.  
  
"Sorry," Roxy said quietly.  
  
"Well, we will leave you to get dressed or whatever. If you want any thing to eat just get it or whatever," Shanae said after a brief silence. Shanae and Lana left the room, leaving Roxy staring at the door for a while. She then got up and walked over to her desk, opened one of the drawers and took out a picture.  
  
It was a photo of seven people; four adults, one child and two babies. The adults looked happy, the women in the middle holding their babies. Roxy recognised one of them was her mother, she was smiling down at her baby girl that was Roxy, and the lady next to her was, none other than, her mother's best friend, Lily Potter. She had died right after this photo was taken; she was looking down at a baby boy in her arms, which was Harry Potter.  
  
Every one knew him, after his parents were murdered Roxy remembered that her mother had said she wanted to take Harry and that way we could grow up together as our mothers had planed. But Dumbledore said he had to have no contact to the Magical World until he was ready.  
  
There was a man on each side; obviously the fathers. And next to the one Roxy knew was her father was a 6-year-old Shanae with her hair up in piggy- tails. James had his arm around Lily's shoulders. They all looked so happy, it was sad to think they would all be victims to murder and leave their children orphans.  
  
Roxy never knew how Harry would have felt and felt sorry for him. She wished she had gotten to know him and had been there, she was sure that knowing someone who was his mother's best friend would have been comforting. But now she knew how he felt, she had suffered a great loss and no-one knew how she felt or cared.  
  
Roxy POV  
  
I sighed and wiped the tears from her eyes, putting the photo back.  
  
I looked around my new room, it wasn't a big room, but big enough for me. It was painted with three white walls and a feature wall that had my desk and trunk against, was a dark Purple. The window had an owl at it... AN OWL!  
  
I rushed over to the window and let the owl in. It was a barn owl. The owl dropped a letter on my bed and then flew away again. I walked over to my bed, picking up the letter. It was sealed with wax with an emblem that had a lion, a snake, a badger and an eagle on it. I broke the seal, and took out the first letter. It read:  
  
Dear Miss Rogers,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As we are well aware that you are at the age of sixteen, you will be starting as a sixth year and we know you have been studying Magic as well. You will be sorted into a house along with the first years. School term starts on September first, the school train leaves at 11.00 am sharp from Kings Cross station, on platform nine and three- quarters.  
  
Sincerely, Professor Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress.  
  
"ROXY!" I heard Lana shout from some where in the house, she came bouncing into my room; I was still staring at the letter.  
  
"Roxy I got into Hogwarts!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah me too, but I'm going in as a sixth year. I didn't know they did that." I replied still shocked.  
  
"Really? That's great!" she replied, giving me a hug. And running out of the room again.  
  
I looked in the envelope and saw another letter it was a list of things I'd need for classes and the robes.  
  
End Roxy POV  
  
The weeks went by and Shanae, Lana and Roxy had been to Diagon Alley. They didn't need to get much just; Lana's wand, Roxy and Lana's Robes and books and Lana a pet Owl, which she named Bark. It had reddy-brown feathers. It was now the morning of September first and they were on their way to Platform nine and three-quarters.  
  
"Okay, there's platform 10 and platform 9, and clearly it's going to be a magical way through to the platform, but where?" Roxy said, just as she did a family came up behind them. There was four children they all looked about Roxy's age. Two of them had bright red hair, freckles, one was a girl and one was a boy, obviously brother and sister. The other boy had messy raven hair that fell over his emerald green eyes, they seemed familiar to Roxy, and they were covered by glasses. The last of them was a girl, she had bushy brown hair and hazel eyes.  
  
"OH MY GOD," Shanae said, "HARRY!"  
  
She ran up to the boy with raven hair and hugged him, the boy looked utterly surprised and a little scared.  
  
"Er... Do I know you?" He asked.  
  
"Yes and no," Shanae replied, finally letting go of him, "My mum was your mum's best friend, until... well you know the rest," she replied.  
  
"Roxy..." Lana said as Roxy started crying again. She put a comforting arm around her sister.  
  
"Oh dear. Come on stop crying dear," said the older woman of the group, she had red hair and warm caring brown eyes. She came up and gave Roxy a hug.  
  
"Roxy, stop crying," Shanae said in a voice that sounded far from caring.  
  
"Shanae, you don't even care they are gone and its bad enough. I know that mum died to save me and now she's gone, she's dead and I'm left with this stupid scar!" Roxy said, exploding. She pulled up her sleeve to reveal the scar she had gotten on the night her parents were murdered.  
  
"I think we should get onto the platform now," The girl with brown hair said, trying to stop the argument, people were beginning to look at them, "By the way my names Hermione, this is Harry, Ron, and Ginny, I'll show you how to get onto the platform" she said after introducing them to Roxy.  
  
They ran through the barrier to the platform and got on the train; they found an empty compartment and sat down the others waved out the window to the two adults that had dropped them of.  
  
Roxy just sat there looking at her hands, tears still in her eyes.  
  
"So, you're new to Hogwarts, huh?" The red head, called Ron, asked.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm going into sixth year. I've been learning magic since I was eleven, just like you." She replied, still not looking up.  
  
"Cool, do you know what house you're in yet?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No, I'm getting sorted with the first years." Roxy said finally looking up. Harry stayed silent staring at Roxy, something about her seemed familiar and she had a scar like his. Why hadn't any thing like that been in the Daily Prophet?  
  
"I don't mean to sound rude or anything, I mean, you don't have to answer if you don't want to but..." Harry began.  
  
"What is it?" Roxy said, she had a small idea of what it was, but she wasn't to fused he should know seeing as she knew about him.  
  
"How did you get that scar?" He asked, a bit uneasy about it still.  
  
"Well... there was a man who came to our house one night and he was wearing a hooded clock, with the hood up. He killed my father first then he turned on me, but my mum took the blow, she died to save me. Then the cloaked guy tried to kill me again but the spell rebounded of my arms I had thrown up to cover my face. And the next thing I knew the guy was gone and my arm was burning and then I fainted," she said. "Then Lana and I had to move here to stay with Shanae... Shanae doesn't care that Mum and Dad are dead." She trailed off.  
  
She felt a hand on hers; she looked up and saw Harry.  
  
"I know how you feel," He said, and he then seemed to be lost in thought.  
  
"Well, I think we should change in to our robes now boys..." Hermione said as she made a get-out-of-the-room movement with her hands and the boys got up and left. The girls got changed in silence then left so the boys could change.  
  
Once they were all changed they went back into the compartment and began to talk about any thing other than death, parents, or family at all. When the compartment door opened to reveal...  
  
Love eternity: He he he, evil cliffy only a couple people will know what's behind the door. And even then I might change it. Don't forget to review so I know it's worth continuing even though I probably will anyway but still. Laters!


	2. Chapter 2

LE: Hey I'm Back and its been a week and I have only reviews which for me is pretty good after my first chapter. I have to thank my Beta Reader C.J Malfoy, who helped with the last chapter though the plot is all my idea.

Any way on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing to do with Harry potter. The only things I own are the plot and Roxy, Rilley, Chloe, Ally, Shanae and Lana.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Chapter 2

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

_Once they were all changed they went back into the compartment and began to talk about any thing other than death, parents, or family at all. When the compartment door opened to reveal..._

They all look at the door and there stood a boy around their age with platinum blond hair and piercing grey eyes.

"Malfoy, what do you want?" Harry asked in an angry voice.

"Why can't I come and visit you at the start of the year, Potter?" Malfoy asked his voice dripping with sarcasm. Something about him seemed familiar to Roxy then it clicked, Malfoy, her fathers' best friend.

"Your Father wouldn't be Lucius Malfoy, would he?" Roxy asked the blond boy.

"How do you know my father?" he asked her

"Because, if he is that would make you Draco Malfoy, and I know your father because he was my father's best friend, so that would make me Roxy Clark," she finished and Malfoy looked at her as if he was seeing her for the first time which was practically true in a way.

"YOUR Roxy Clark?" Draco asked clearly he had heard about her.

"Last time I checked, yeah," Roxy replied

"But your Father was a Slytherin, why are you hanging around Gryffindors?" he asked her, clearly confused.

"Well, my father may have been in Slytherin, but as unbelievable as it may sound my mother was a Gryffindor; so I'm half-half, I'm not a Slytherin or a Gryffindor, in fact I don't know what I am; I haven't been sorted," Roxy said, all the time the others (Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny) were staring at her, she just brushed it off.

"Oh, so this is your first time at Hogwarts? Then welcome," Draco said almost pleasantly.

"Thank you," Roxy Replied.

"Malfoy, I think you should leave now," Ron said to Malfoy, a bit weirder out at how nice Roxy was being towards him.

"Fine, Weasley, I'll leave. See you around, Roxy," Malfoy said as he left the four Gryffindors to question Roxy.

"Bye, Draco," Roxy said and as soon as he closed the compartment door behind him the others burst out with a million questions.

"Your father was a Slytherin and your mother was a Gryffindor?!" Hermione asked a little louder than she would have liked.

"Yeah, so what? He changed for my mother, he really loved her. Lucius wanted him to become a death eater, but he refused; but he still promised not to tell the ministry about Lucius being a Death eater," Roxy said trying to keep the tears from her eyes. She was succeeding, so far, "They both wanted us to live a happy life so we went to Aradia School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and so far I've had a good life until it happened..." Roxy said, quite annoyed that they made it out to be such a bad thing that her father was a Slytherin.

For the second time that trip, Roxy felt someone place their hands on hers, but this time it was Hermione. "I'm sorry, Roxy; I didn't mean to make you angry, it's just weird that's all," She said and she did sound sorry.

The rest of the trip was uneventful with visits from Harry, Ron and Hermione's other friends and they were all introduced to Roxy.

When the train arrived at the platform in Hogsmade there was a rush to get out of the train and into the carriages that were waiting for the students.

Roxy shivered as they stepped of the train, "My God, how do you stand this cold?" she said, already missing the Australian weather.

"You get used to it after you've lived here you whole life," Ron replied.

"Are you Roxy Clark?" a stern voice said from behind them.

Roxy turned around to see a witch in her late thirties-early forties with square rimed glasses and her hair tied back in a tight bun.

"Yes."

"Follow me, you will be sorted first before the first years," She said as she turned around, "I'm Professor McGonagall by the way."

"Ok, see you guys later," Roxy said as she followed McGonagall.

Professor McGonagall led Roxy towards a carriage and they got in and headed towards the Castle. Once they arrived Roxy was ushered towards the front doors and up the stairs to an office. Professor McGonagall walked in after Roxy and picked up a tatty looking hat that seemed to have a mouth and eyes sewn into it.

Roxy knew it must have been the sorting Hat the others had told her about.

"Sit down," McGonagall said and pointed to a stool that was in front of the desk.

"Ok," Roxy sat down and McGonagall pleased the hat on her head and it began to look into her thoughts.

"Hm.... Interesting... you have strong abilities to be in either Slytherin or Gryffindor, but which one do we put you...?" the hat began to speak in Roxy's Thoughts. "I know how about... RAVENCLAW!" the hat finally decided.

"Ok, come with me, I will introduce you to some of the girls from Ravenclaw in your year," McGonagall said as she picked up the hat and stool and they headed back down to the Great hall.

They walked into the hall, the sounds of people catching up after the holidays meet their ears. McGonagall and Roxy walked over to the Ravenclaw table and over to where 3 girls around Roxy age were sitting and chatting.

"Rilley, Chloe, Ally. This is Roxy she has come from Aradia School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Australia to Hogwarts, she has been sorted into Ravenclaw and I would like you girls to show her around and tell her about Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall told the three girls.

"Sure Professor," the one with curly dirty blond hair and hazel eyes said; "I'm Ally, by the way. This is Rilley," she said as Professor McGonagall walked away and pointed to the girl next to her with straight dark brown hair and green eyes, "and Chloe," Ally said as she pointed to the girl sitting across from her who had short black wavy hair and dark brown eyes.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Roxy as you probably can tell," as she took a seat next to Rilley.

Silence swept across the hall as the doors opened to reveal the first years that walked in, astounded already by the two rooms they had already seen. They walked up to the front of the hall to when Professor McGonagall was standing with the sorting hat next to her. The hat started to sing its song for this year and when it was finished every one broke out in applause.

"Now, when I call your names come forward and you will be sorted into your house," McGonagall said as she unrolled a list of names.

"Andrews, Sally," She called; a girl with shoulder length blond hair and a very scared expression on her face stepped forwards and sat on the stool.

After a while the hat called out; "HUFFLEPUFF!" the Hufflepuff table burst out in applause.

"Bohan, Nicholas," McGonagall called out.

A Boy with reddy-blond hair came forwards and sat on the stool and practically as soon as the hat was put on his head the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table clapped as Nicholas took his seat. And so it went until, "Clark, Lana."

Lana stepped up and sat on the stool and Roxy held her breath and waited then after a while the hat shouted:

"RAVENCLAW!"

The Ravenclaw erupted with applause as Lana came and took a seat next to her sister.

The sorting went on and then the feast started.

"So, what's it like in Australia?" Chloe asked Roxy after she had swallowed a mouth full of chicken.

"Warm," Roxy replied the four of them laughed and then Chloe stoped and stared behind the three other girls. Roxy turned around and saw Harry.

"Hey Harry," Roxy Greeted Harry.

"Hey Roxy, congrats on getting into Ravenclaw, too bad you didn't get into Gryffindor though," Harry replied.

"Thanks. Well I'm sure even if we are in different Houses we will find a way to catch up on all those years we missed," Roxy replied and Harry noticed that for the first time that day she had shown a proper smile and how much happier she was know the subject of her parents wasn't in the conversation.

"Well, I'll hold you to that. I better get back to the Gryffindor table see you later Roxy," Harry said, walking back to the Gryffindor table.

"Ok, see ya Harry," Roxy said as he walked away and she turned back to her new found friends.

"OH MY GOD! You know Harry Potter?!" Chloe said, more like shouted.

"Yeah, why is that such a big deal?" Roxy asked obviously confused.

"What's a big deal?" Lana had turned from her conversation with some other first years to bug her bigger sister.

"Nothing, Lana leave us alone," Roxy said in response to her sister's attempts to annoy her.

"FINE!" Lana said and turned back to her other conversation.

"It's a big deal, because Chloe has the major hotts for the guy," Rilley said as if it was nothing and Chloe shot a nasty look at her.

"Oh. Is that so? Well my mother was his mother's best friend at school, so we have that kind of link," Roxy said.

"But his mother was murdered," Ally said

"Yeah, but that didn't mean I didn't know him. I met him when I was one," Roxy said.

"Ok then," Chloe said "Let's change the subject now." Just as she said that Draco appeared behind her.

"Hey Draco," Roxy said happily.

"Hey," He said, "Well done on getting into Ravenclaw," He said.

"Thank you," Roxy said as the plates all cleaned themselves.

"Well, looks like the feast is over I'll see you tomorrow Roxy," Draco said and turned and made his way out of the hall.

"Don't you three even bother asking," Roxy said, they had been friends for two hours and already she could tell what they were going to say. As they got up and made their way to the Ravenclaw common room.

Once they entered Roxy was amazed at the room. It was painted blue and silver, with couches and chairs, curtains and rugs along the same colour theme.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Ally said as she walked into the common room after Chloe.

"You have no idea," Roxy replied.

"Why don't we go to the Dorms; classes start tomorrow and we can show you where you will be sleeping," Ally said once Rilley had arrived.

"Sure," Roxy replied and they headed across the Common room to the staircase to the Girls Dormitory.

"Here we are, I'm guessing that this is your bed," Chloe said as they walked into the Dorm and saw a new bed added into the room with Roxy's stuff on it.

"Cool. I'm going to get changed into my pyjamas now be right back." Roxy said and got her pyjamas out of her trunk and went into the Bathroom to get changed.

"So, Roxy how you liking Hogwarts so far?" Chloe asked.

"I Love it! I can't wait till classes start," Roxy exclaimed jumping onto her bed.

"You'll regret those words once we have potions," Rilley said.

"Why is the Professor an asshole?" Roxy asked

"That's an understatement," Ally said emerging from the bathroom where she had just changed.

"He's that bad?" Roxy said in a dreading voice.

"Oh yeah!" Chloe said before she changed into her pyjamas.

"Hey, why is there another bed in here? Is there another Ravenclaw sixth year in here?" Roxy asked when she noticed that there where five beds when there were only four girls in the room.

"Yeah that's Pamada's bed." Rilley answered.

"Yeah. She's nice, but she and Chloe don't get along very well," Ally added in.

"Whys that?" Roxy asked obviously confused.

"Well it's weird, because she and Pamada were best friends until last year. And now for some reason Chloe can't stand her," Rilley said in an all knowing voice.

"Ok then," Roxy replied, "well I'm tired, I'm going to go to sleep now see you guys in the morning," Roxy said and pulled the hangers on her bed around and fell asleep.

LE: well there we go Chapter 2 I'm surprised I finished it in the time I did. I thought it would take much longer than that.

Now do you all know what to do now? That's right review so press that little arrow button and do so.

Later all.


End file.
